


we look like lightning

by starskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskies/pseuds/starskies
Summary: are you a thunderstorm? 'cause right now i’m feeling sparks.





	we look like lightning

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i have my last ib test tomorrow morning but instead of studying, i decided to write this. lowkey inspired by the [markhyuck pose](https://haechen.tumblr.com/post/165257248325/the-markhyuck-pose-through-time).

it’s dark in mark’s living room. donghyuck can see the distant skyline is white above the trees that back up to mark’s house, but all above them is a rolling mess of thick, dark gray clouds. the only light in the room comes from the open curtains of the glass doors facing the backyard, and the glow of mark’s laptop illuminating his face with a blueish tint.

the power had gone out about an hour ago, much to mark’s frustration, and he was forced to set up a hotspot on his phone so that he could finish his history paper. he had started it that morning and was still working when donghyuck had shown up at his house around 1pm. donghyuck was pretty sure it had been assigned like two weeks ago so he wasn’t sure why it had taken mark until the actual due date to start it, but he’s decidedly not brought this up as he’d rather not get thrown outside.

the wind and rain had arrived shortly after donghyuck had, coming all at once with a force apparently strong enough to knock out some electrical poles and quite a few tree branches. it was strange to realize, only by its absence, the noise that accompanied a home with power. without the sound of the dishwasher running in the kitchen, the ceiling fan buzzing quietly, there’s only the rain pounding the roof and the clicking of keys coming from mark’s laptop.

mark’s lying on his stomach on the floor, frowning at his screen, while donghyuck sits in front of the doors, staring out at the lightning.

“about half these stupid sources are useless,” mark complains. "can you believe that some people actually think reagan ended the cold war?”

“mm,” donghyuck hums noncommittally, not turning his eyes away from the storm. the trees are thrashing in the wind, moving back and forth so the pale undersides of the leaves are revealed as thick sheets of rain turn the grass to mud.

mark finally glances up at him. “why are you so interested in outside? you’ve been staring out the door for like an hour.”

“summer storms are cool, it feels like it’s been years since i’ve seen one,” donghyuck says. “don’t they make you feel nostalgic?”

“i guess,” mark snorts. “though i’m not sure you can call it a summer storm when it’s only may.”

“may definitely counts as summer, and you’re a senior so it _doubly_ counts as summer for you since you hardly do anything.”

mark laughs, “yeah, i probably shouldn’t have put off this paper for so long, but at least it was pretty much my last assignment. and oh, in case you were wondering, i just turned it in so if you’d like to maybe come look at me instead of some rain, that could be nice.”

donghyuck turns as mark closes the lid of his laptop and gently slides it under the coffee table. he’s smiling at him, the one that’s so pretty and genuine that it’s just naturally contagious. they’d only started dating about a month ago, and donghyuck still can’t help the butterflies in his stomach whenever mark looks at him like that.

“i suppose if you insist,” he sighs, pushing the pillow he’d had in his lap away and crawling toward mark.

he leans back against the table, and mark sits up next to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek (which totally does _not_ make donghyuck blush) and rests his hand on donghyuck’s knee, picking at the ripped hole in the fabric of his jeans.

“hey, if it really is summer like you say, then why are you still wearing long pants?” mark asks.

“jeans aren’t seasonal, mark, they’re for all the time,” donghyuck says. “and i have an image to maintain, i can’t be seen in shorts.”

“why not?” mark laughs. “i’m wearing shorts.”

“yeah, you and almost every other boy at school have gotten out your basketball shorts again.” donghyuck rests his head on mark’s shoulder. “it’s fashion, babe, you wouldn’t understand.”

“y'know, you’re very clearly insulting me right now, but you’re being cute so i’m gonna let it slide just this once,” mark says, pressing his face against donghyuck’s hair.

donghyuck laughs, using a more high pitched tone, and says “aw, if all it takes is me being cute, i think i’ll get away with it a little more than just this once."

he nuzzles mark's shoulder and throws an arm over his waist, squeezing his side in an attempt to be as annoying as possible. after seven years of friendship, mark is more than used to this and only lays his hand over donghyuck’s.

“you’ve pretty much gotten away with everything up until this point anyway so, yeah, you’re probably right.”

donghyuck definitely blushes this time, and hides his smile in mark’s neck. mark’s still holding his hand.

“hey,” he mumbles. “i’ve been here for like three hours now and you still haven’t fed me, you’re being a bad host.”

“oh, i think i might have chicken nuggets in the freezer,” mark says. “lemme go check, i’m pretty sure my mom just bought them."

he starts to get up, but donghyuck just holds onto him a bit tighter.

“donghyuck? you’re gonna have to let go of me if you want me to make you food,” mark chuckles.

“mm. just a few more minutes."

he feels mark press his lips against his forehead again, and his voice is a bit quieter when he says “okay, that’s fine."

the storm is starting to die down, but lightning still illuminates the room every so often while they watch the rain peter off into a gentle drizzle. it’s only fifteen minutes later when the power comes back on that either of them realize they wouldn’t have been able to cook anything before anyway, but donghyuck is still glad they hadn’t gotten up earlier to figure it out.

there is definitely something about summer storms that makes him feel nostalgic, but he thinks that now he’s content enough with the present, too.


End file.
